happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Geese of the Internet
Geese of the Internet is a HTFF episode. In this episode, Goosta gets trapped in the Happy Tree Bakery, only to have no reception to play on his laptop. Starring Roles *Goosta Featuring Roles *Bun *Mr. Troll *Baldy *Figgy *Splice *Handy *Trippy *Venue Appearances *Caffeine *Cole *Cro-Marmot Plot Goosta is playing on his laptop, and uploaded a video about Cole. He suddenly gets hungry, and gets up to go to his fridge. Unfortunately, he ran out of food. He goes to the Happy Tree Bakery, and sees Mr. Troll, who he stares at angrily. He orders his doughnut, and gets to his seat, only to hear Dell yelling. Goosta questions Dell, and he says there is no reception. Trippy, Figgy, Venue, Splice, and Mr. Troll all have problems with their reception. Soon, they decide to go home, until a storm sucks up Caffeine. They freak out and decide to wait out the storm. Baldy has an idea and decides to get naked. Everyone covers their eyes and he pulls back up his shorts. Venue gets behind the desk and neatens up the counter. Mr. Troll thinks of a plan. Soon, everyone stares at Trippy. He laughs nervously, and screams. They decide to tie him to a wall, and his feet in a lock. He gets worried, until he sees everyone walk toward him. They decide to tickle his feet. Trippy laughs so hard that he soon blows up. Soon, they then let Baldy go again. He does the same thing he did before. They wonder why he finds that entertaining. But to no avail, they go along with it until Mr. Troll accidentally gets crushed by all of their hair. They "glue" all of their hair back, and figure out what to do next, with Trippy and Mr. Troll out of the picture. Splice sees an opening in the window and glides out, and makes it home pretty far, until he is sucked up and imapled by numerous objects. Goosta, Figgy, Bun, and Dell go insane, along with Baldy. Baldy goes so insane, that he streaks out of the bakery, only to be skinned by the wind. Venue thinks of a "hangman" game, only to see their corpses, and fly over to eat them, Bun is eating a bun, until he sees everyone starve, so he serves everyone buns, until he slips on hair and flies into Venue's laptop, killing him. As Venue mourns the loss of her laptop, Dell decides to cut off his hands, and see what it's like to be nubbed, because of insanity. Handy taunts him as Dell tries to lift a bun. He scowls, and then pushes Handy through the window, getting him sliced in half by the window. Barely alive, he is dragged in by Goosta, who then pushes Dell into the way of a plank, decapitating him. Handy sees Venue, watching him, and deciding not to be eaten, uses his hard hat for a makeshift torso. However, he is then forced into his hat by Cro-Marmot. Figgy then sees the storm clear, so he takes all of his figs and runs, only to stop running and suffocate in mud. Venue brings her corpses with her, only to die of poisonous gases by a nearby factory owned by Cole, who blushes when he watches the YouTube video made about him. Goosta sees his opportunity and gets home. At home, he sees a YouTube video that makes him remember what happened, and faint. The episode ends with him losing reception. Moral Always work together. Deaths *Caffeine dies from an unknown cause in the tornado. *Trippy explodes from laughter. *Mr. Troll is crushed by hair. *Splice is impaled by numerous sharp objects, including Caffeine's tail. *Baldy is skinned by the wind. *Bun crashes into a laptop. *Dell is decapitated by a plank. *Handy is forced into his hard hat. *Figgy suffocates in mud. *Venue dies of poisonous smog. Trivia *No one died the same way. *Every character in this episode is insane form the start, because of their traits, design, or actions. Their crazyness is just inhanced in this, showing their full potential. *Cole is seen on the YouTube video. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes